On the Other Side of the Shell
by Story Teller Of Untold Legends
Summary: The Kraang have built a new dimensional portal, and the turtles have to go shut it down. But something went wrong. There was an explosion, and the turtles find themselves in another world. Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012 or any of the characters. This is my first fanfic, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was an ordinary night at the lair. Leo was watching Space Heroes, Raph was teasing Leo for watching Space Heroes, Mikey was making some pizza-related food, and Donnie was in his lab.

"Guys! Come quick! The Kraang Orb is going off!" Donnie cried. They all rushed to the lab.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"The Kraang have built another dimensional portal!" Donnie exclaimed.

"We have to shut it down! Let's go guys," Leo said. They loaded up into the shellraiser and drove off into the night. They arrived at the building in seemingly no time at all.

"Alright, we've got to be stealthy guys," Leo said as he glared at Mikey.

"Whaaaat?" Mikey asked.

"You always set off alarms," Donnie said.

"Nuh-uh, Raph set one off once," Mikey said. Raph growled at him. Mikey laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sure… stealthy… got it," Mikey said, inching away from Raph. Leo rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go," Leo said. They snuck into the building.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! There will be more action soon, I promise! Please review/favorite/follow! I wanna know what you guys think! ~Hannah :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They snuck past countless Kraang droids and locked doors. Finally, they reached the portal.

"Okay, here's the plan: Raph and I will cause a distraction while Donnie deactivates the portal. Mikey, watch Donnie's back," Leo said.

"It's a lousy plan, but it's a plan," Raph said. Leo glared at him.

"Let's just go," he sighed. The four reptilian brothers went into action. Leo and Raph attacked the Kraang while Donnie worked on shutting down the portal.

"This looks a lot harder than I thought it would be…," Donnie mumbled.

"Can I help?" Mikey asked.

"No," Donnie replied curtly.

"Pleeeeease?" he asked.

"No!" Donnie shouted, accidentally bumping something, activating the portal! Out of nowhere, a Kraang droid pushed Donnie out of the way and started to set the portal to Dimension X! Donnie and the Kraang wrestled over the keyboard for awhile until Raph destroyed the droid.

"Uh oh…," Donnie said.

"That's not very comforting, what happened?!" Leo exclaimed.

"The system's overloading! We won't get out in time!" Donnie exclaimed. Warnings beeped furiously from the portal

"We've gotta move!" Raph exclaimed. The turtles started running. The portal exploded and the building came down around them.

_A/N: I told you that there would be action! Please please please review/follow/favorite! I wanna know what you think! ~Hannah :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo groaned, shoving chunks of what used to be the building off of him.

"Raph? Donnie? Mikey? Anyone?" Leo cried out. He got a muffled cry in response. He followed the sound towards a pile of boulders.

"Mikey? Is that you?" he asked as he shoved some boulders out of the way. He found one of the turtles! But… it didn't look like one of his brothers. It looked… female. Her eyes snapped open. Leo found himself staring into his own eyes. It was eerie, how similar they looked! Same deep crystal blue eyes, same sea green skin, katanas strapped on her back, she even wore a blue mask!

"Who… are you?" he choked out.

"I should be asking you the same question," she said evenly, while getting herself up from the ground. She stumbled forward, and Leo caught her in his arms.

"Hey, easy there, don't stress yourself," Leo said.

"I can stand by myself just fine, thank you," she said, pushing Leo away. Leo cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward.

"Um, anyway, my name's Leonardo," he said, breaking the silence. The turtle girl's eyes went wide.

"I'm Leanaida," she replied, breathless. Leo was stunned. Even their _**names**_ were similar!

"Can I ask you a really weird question?" Leo asked.

"Shoot," she said.

"You don't happen to have three younger sisters, do you? Because I have three younger brothers," he said. Leanaida gasped.

"My sisters! I have to find them!" she exclaimed.

"I'll help too, I need to find my siblings as well," Leo said. They searched for awhile until the found all the turtles. They all had some minor injuries, but nothing serious.

"What now?" Mikey asked timidly. And for the first time in his life, Leo didn't have a plan. Everything looked the same to him, but where did these female versions of him and his brothers come from? Were they even in their dimension? What was going on?

"Our Shellraiser is over there, so you're probably in our dimension," said the turtle girl with the purple mask.

"Let's go to our lair and sort this out," Leanaida said. So they loaded up into the girls' Shellraiser and drove off into the streets of an alternate universe.

_A/N: Hey everyone! I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long! I got a little discouraged with getting no reviews, and there were exams, and I had a billion projects to do, and I just got so busy, and I was too stressed to write! Anyway, I'm back to writing and I will try to update every week! Please please please please please review! I like to know what you guys think! Next chapter will be bonding time between the male and female turtles! Thanks! ~ Hannah_


End file.
